Abigail Warren
|history= Abigail Warren was born into a small family, with a single mother and an older sister, in the city of Discord City, NV. When Abigail was 14 years old, Discord City became the staging ground for a series of chemical attacks. Though the chemical attacks were initially thought to be a terrorist attack, there were no fatalities as a direct result of the chemical. Instead, a significant portion of the population mutated, gaining abilities on the level of mid-range superpowers. Abigail wasn't among those who received powers, however... her sister, Ashley Warren, was. Ashley Warren became a relatively high powered seer, who against her will would receive visions of the future. The media coverage of the explosive superhuman population growth, along with the expansive coverage of Ashley Warren's precognitive abilities, soon brought in superhuman hate groups. Groups of normal people, who believed that all superhumans -- not just mutants or aliens -- should be exterminated. Extremists made short work of a good portion of Discord City's superhuman population. Among their targets was Ashley Warren, whom they executed during a live broadcast, just as she finished voicing her final vision, words that stuck with Abigail even as she grew older -- 'The World will be in Chains'. Shortly after her sister's death, Abigail took up with a local group of superheroes. Abigail acted with their group, helping behind the scenes while they handled a slowly rising population of super villains. Soon enough, they discovered the hideout of the supervillain who had created the superhuman formula, and after defeating him, brought back his research, sealing it along with a new experimental form of the formula away within a vault. Abigail waited for her heroic allies to help her get revenge for her sister's murder... but after a few months, it became increasingly apparent that they had no desire to go after the anti-superhuman groups. Abigail would have to find a way to get her revenge all on her own. And so she turned her attention to the superhuman formula locked away in the vault. It only took a couple days before Abigail hacked into the vault's security system, opened it, and took the formula for herself. A week later, she finally used it, becoming the first superhuman in Discord City to willingly gain superpowers. The experimental formula was stronger than the original, granting her power beyond what her heroic allies might have been able to pull off... But it had a side effect. Abigail's initially superior intelligence dropped off. Certainly she was still intelligent, but she simply couldn't process complicated information on a whim any longer. In exchange, she became stronger... more resilient... and gained the ability to project and control a strange metallic substance from her body, initially thought to be iron, but later determined to be some sort of alloy. Abigail kept her powers a secret from her heroic allies, plotting out ways to get to her sister's killers without drawing attention to herself. She came up with the idea to construct an alternate identity of her own. She constructed the identity of The Chained Man. Her costume would hide her body... and of course she'd need a mask. Second were a pair of boots that would increase her height by a good six inches, without being too obvious. And finally there was the mask, used to hide her face. It was of course built with many different gadgets inside of it to make up for many of the powers she didn't gain from the superhuman formula... not to mention a voice modulator to make give her a deep, menacing voice, instead of the voice of a little girl. As Abigail, she stuck with her superhero allies. She kept track of their movements, all the while hunting for her sister's killers. As her 'friends' brought superhumans to justice, she went in as The Chained Man, broke them free, and enlisted them in helping her. The Chained Man became widely televised, displaying his powers and making televised threats against anti-superhuman extremists. But soon it became apparent that it wouldn't help to destroy them. There would just be more to fill their places, hunt down other superhumans, kill the families and friends of more innocent people just because those that they killed were different. After a year, The Chained Man's focus was no longer on finding the extremists who killed Abigail's sister. It was on removing the humans who created from power, and taking that power for herself. She used her superhuman allies to wage war against the city, eventually being labelled a terrorist as her frequent attacks nearly brought the city to ruin. After a time, it became apparent that simply taking a city such as Discord, would not give her a good staging point for her takeover. If she took the city, it would be easy for the Government of the United States to simply wipe the city -- and herself -- off the face of the map. She needed a better place to stage her attack from... or perhaps multiple places. Places that the human governments couldn't so easily afford to lose. Abigail decided to take a break and reconsider her position. She faked her capture, sending in a small-time minion with the general build of The Chained Man into an area scheduled to be raided by the police and of course, Discord City's heroes. There, he would allow himself to be defeated, demasked, and delivered to jail, with the promise that The Chained Man would come and rescue him when it was safe to do so. News quickly spread about The Chained Man's capture, and Abigail put aside her super villain persona, temporarily, as she finished out school and moved out of the city to go to college in New York. She never did free her body double. }} Category:OC Category:Villain Category:Unregistered Category:Character